


Celebrations

by Leo_nine



Series: Dad Thor - domestic one-shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_nine/pseuds/Leo_nine
Summary: Thor and his daughter are celebrating the reader’s birthday.This is unapologetically tooth-rottingly sweet fluff with Dad!Thor being super domestic





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same family as in my other Dad!Thor fic Lightning Strikes Twice.
> 
> It was written for the prompt “Hang on. Where did the baby go?”

“This is an important task and there is very little time left, we cannot afford to forget anything.” Thor packed the last of the essential supplies in a backpack and threw it over his shoulder. Turning to face his teammate for the mission ahead, his expression was stern. “Very well, I think that’s everything. Shall we go?”

His gaze was met by blue eyes that matched his own, looking quizzically up at him. “Dada?”

Instantly his face lit up and he scooped up the eager toddler from her high chair, bringing her close to press a soft kiss to her nose as pudgy hands grabbed at his beard. Dada had been Freja’s first word, much to his delight, and his heart swelled with pride each time he heard it. “That’s right, my clever girl! You and I have to run some errands. It’s your mother’s birthday and we have to collect the food and cake ready for tonight. Oh, and flowers - plenty of beautiful flowers for your beautiful mother.”

Although the concept of errands was lost on her, Freja clearly liked the idea of going somewhere. Tiny fingers grasped his hair determinedly, her toes scrambling for purchase on his chest and digging into his ribs in her attempt to clamber onto his shoulder.

“Ow! You are getting so strong, little one.” Smiling affectionately, he gently tickled her arms to loosen her grip and distract her. This new game was also greeted with enthusiasm and she increased her efforts to get higher, wiggling and giggling in his grasp. In no time, soft tickles had become loud raspberries blown on her tummy and the urgent tasks had been all but forgotten, and would have been replaced with playtime altogether if Thor hadn’t caught sight of the clock on the wall.

Sighing, he gave her one last wet kiss on the cheek and lifted her up to his shoulder. “Sorry, princess, we need to go. You can use me as a climbing frame later.”

Holding her close so her arms could wrap round his neck, he glanced at the stroller and dismissed the idea out of hand - it was unnecessarily slow and cumbersome, and the handles were far too low for him to push easily. Plus she always preferred to be high up to see everything that was going on, not stuck in a chair near the ground. Carrying his daughter like this would be much easier and considerably more fun.

He grabbed Mjolnir out of habit as he passed, but paused in the doorway to reconsider. There would be several packages to carry on the return journey and although weight was clearly not an issue it would be better to have a free hand. Not to mention the trouble he had gotten into when you last caught him flying around whilst holding the baby.

Just the memory of it made him shudder. One look at your terrified expression as he’d landed next to you had almost made him turn tail and run - he would happily stand up to the most terrifying of enemies but it was a brave man indeed who wanted to face you when your maternal instincts were in full force. His protests that it was perfectly safe, that he would never let any harm come to such a precious cargo had done little to convince you, and even after you had been placated there had been a distinct frostiness in your attitude towards him for the rest of the day. No, definitely not worth the risk of upsetting you, not on such a special day as this. Especially when your last act before you left this morning was to give him a lingering kiss, sweet and slow and teasing, that gave him the distinct hope of a most pleasurable evening.

He bounced Freja on his shoulder, enjoying her gleeful laughter. “What do you say, princess? Why don’t you and I go for a walk?” Taking her happy noises as a yes, he placed Mjolnir down and strode out in the direction of the store.

*****  


After all these months, he should have known by now it took far longer than expected to perform even the simplest of tasks when he had a toddler with him. Being a father was the most precious gift and he adored her utterly, but even the most devoted parent had to admit that taking small children shopping was slow going. Admittedly it wasn’t always her fault that they got delayed, he could never resist buying his lovely girl a new toy or a treat, but today that had been the least of the issues.

Firstly there had been a sudden wail of “Bobo ... Bobo” when Freja realised that her favourite toy had been left at home. As they were already halfway to the store he had debated whether to simply keep going and hope that she forgot but the fat tears running down her cheeks and the quivering lip had quickly convinced him otherwise, and there had been a swift trip back to find her beloved monkey.

Secondly he’d foolishly taken a shortcut through the park to catch up some lost time, forgetting that it meant passing the duck pond AND the swings.

But as usual, most of the delay was due to a problem that he and Freja had little control over - the sheer number of complete strangers who wanted to talk, take selfies or, most often, tried to come on to him. He was used to being the centre of female attention wherever he went, but it was still surprising how much more irresistible he seemed to be when carrying a baby. As a new father, he had optimistically assumed that women would flirt less when he had the baby with him, only to find out that the act of carrying a small child mysteriously made him even more attractive. Surely it’s obvious that I am spoken for, he had grumbled to you one night, why do they still try to win my affections? Suppressing a smile at his innocent confusion, you had agreed that it was most perplexing.

In any case, all the delays and unwanted conversations meant that there was barely an hour left before you returned home and there was still much for him to do. At least he’d had the foresight to take plenty of toddler-friendly snacks and a bottle of milk in the rucksack. The combination of a full tummy and an exciting trip to the store and the park had been more than enough to wear out a ten month old, and Freja had been asleep for the journey back, head lolling against his chest as he cuddled her tightly to him.

Once home, he’d dropped his parcels carefully and settled her in the cot for a proper nap, making sure to place Bobo nearby. He’d intended to make the most of the free time whilst she slept but even so he couldn’t help but linger for a few minutes stroking her soft blonde curls, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she lay so peacefully before reluctantly tearing himself away. Hurrying to the kitchen, he glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath as he bustled about placing flowers in water, putting essential items into the refrigerator and hunting for birthday candles.

Luckily there were no other delays and the rest of the jobs were complete by the time he heard Freja stirring. She was already sitting up, rubbing sleepy eyes and babbling quietly to herself as he entered the nursery. Seeing him, her face split into a beaming smile, arms instantly reaching out in his direction.

Knowing what she wanted, Thor grabbed her under her arms and swung her around and up over his head as though she was flying, being mindful of the ceiling height (he wasn’t going to make that mistake again).

“Up you come, little one. Did you enjoy your sleep?” He listened to her chatter in response, nodding in agreement at the unintelligible sounds as though it made perfect sense. “Oh really? That’s wonderful. Yes, we have had some adventures today.”

After a couple more swoops in the air he carried her over to the comfy chair and settled her on it, avoiding her attempts to climb back into his arms. “No, Freja, no more flying for now. First we have to get you changed into something clean. We want to look our best for your mother, don’t we?”

She didn’t seem entirely convinced by this suggestion, deciding that wriggling like an unco-operative octopus was way more fun than getting dressed. There were more than a few moments where Thor almost gave up on the whole damned idea, but eventually he managed to wrangle her into a pretty pinafore dress and still had just enough time to clean himself up before he heard your key in the door.

“Hey, I’m back. Where is everyone?” you called out, setting down your bags by the door and kicking off your shoes with a sigh of relief. Spending the afternoon shopping had been wonderful, a chance to catch up with friends and treat yourself to some new clothes that suited your post-pregnancy body. Although you were happy with your more-rounded figure (and Thor was extremely appreciative of your softer curves) it meant that less of your old wardrobe now fit properly so this day out had been just what you needed. It had been tiring though and right now you were eager to see your two favourite people in the whole world.

“Welcome home, my love.”

Turning in the direction of his voice, your heart skipped a beat at the sight of Thor coming down the stairs with the little girl in his arms. Oh my, yes, you could definitely understand the appeal of a huge, gorgeous man carrying a cute baby. “C’mere and give me a hug, I’ve missed you both so much.”

They were more than happy to oblige, Freja snuggling contentedly in your embrace as strong arms enveloped you both and pulled you closer for a quick kiss.

“So, did our birthday girl have a good time?”

“It was great, we had lunch at the new wine bar on Broad Street - you know, the one near the bakery? Then we hit the mall. Managed to get a couple of new outfits and a super cute top for Freja.” You looked up through your lashes at him, giving a cheeky smile. “I bought a present for you too - something for me to wear tonight that I think you will enjoy.”

The lascivious grin that spread across his face made it clear that he most definitely approved of this idea and he immediately suggested you went to get changed whilst he finished making dinner.

Twenty minutes later, you were all set and hurried back downstairs, mouth watering at the delicious smells that were wafting through the house. Alerted by the sound of your footsteps, Thor appeared in the kitchen doorway to greet you and stopped dead in his tracks. You were wearing a well-loved red dress, one that you’d worn when the two of you first started dating, and he adored seeing you in it. The cut showed off your curves perfectly - it was a little snugger on the hips than before motherhood and there was considerably more cleavage on display, but he would be the last to complain about either of those things.

“Gods, you are more stunning than ever.” His eyes swept over your body hungrily as he approached. “This dress has always been my favourite, I’m so glad you chose to wear it instead of the new clothing you bought.”

“Oh, I was always going to wear this dress tonight.” Seeing his brow furrow in confusion, you leant forward and pulled your neckline lower to give him a tantalising flash of soft skin and black lace. “The stuff I bought today is underneath.”

Thor’s mind flashed back to the shopping bags you’d brought home, suddenly recalling one from your favourite lingerie shop. Licking his lower lip in anticipation, he slid his hand down your thigh, pulling at the fabric of your dress to lift the hem and see what awaited him but you swatted his hand away.

“Nope, that’s all you’re getting for now. You can have a proper viewing later when the baby’s asleep.”

“I shall try to control myself until then.” Taking your hand in his, he raised it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to your knuckles. “Would you care to accompany me to dinner, my lady?”

He led you into the kitchen, and your breath caught in your throat at the sight that awaited you. Normally mealtimes were a casual hurried affair, occasionally turned into a food fight if Freja decided something wasn’t to her liking. Not tonight though. The table was set with a crisp white cotton tablecloth, the fancy china that usually only made an appearance at Christmas time, and a vase in the centre filled with a large bouquet of your favourite flowers. Floating above it all was a huge heart-shaped balloon with the words ‘Happy Birthday Mummy’ on it, bobbing gently as Freja tugged on the ribbon tied to the back of her highchair.

It was simple and perfect, and your eyes brimmed with contented tears as Thor pulled out a chair and invited you to sit. There had been suggestions of a party to celebrate but there was nowhere you would rather be than here at home with your little family.

*****

After indulging in way too much pasta and birthday cake, you were snuggled up contentedly on the couch, his arms draped protectively around you. At the other side of the room a very sleepy Freja was tucked under a blanket in her bouncy recliner, facing the window as an electrical storm of Thor's creation lit up the sky. Thunder and lightning had fascinated her since she was a few months old and they were far better than any lullaby or bedtime story at calming her. The local news had recently noted the unexpected increase in the number of storms in the area though, much to your amusement, so Thor had agreed to rein himself in. But today was a special occasion and he felt perfectly justified in showing off a little.

Lying in his arms talking about the day you’d both had, you were slightly tipsy from too much wine and very, very happy. “Tonight has been amazing. You didn’t have to go to so much trouble though.”

“It’s your birthday, love, you deserve to be spoilt a little. And Freja helped me to get everything ready.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“No, not at all. But it was still more fun having her with me,” he admitted with a grin, fingers tracing lazy circles on your thigh as he recounted the afternoon’s events.

“Well I’m impressed you had the energy to cook after that. You’ve definitely earned some more wine.” You stretched over towards the half-full bottle and glasses on the coffee table but didn’t get far, squeaking in surprise as large hands grasped your hips firmly and lifted you onto his lap.

“The only thing I need right now is to see what sinful things you’re wearing under that dress.” His lips left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down your neck before nibbling and licking at the hollow of your throat, gently at first and then harder with each sigh of pleasure you gave. One hand remained caressing your butt whilst his other fingers slid up your back to find the zipper. “Actually what I need is to tear it all off you so I can explore every inch of your glorious body but FIRST I want to see what this new lingerie looks like.”

“Oh yes.” Your fingers were already fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, equally keen to get your hands on bare flesh. Before you’d managed to get it half undone though, common sense hit the tiny part of your brain that wasn’t clouded by lust and you reluctantly pushed him away. “No, wait ... we can’t do this now.”

He pulled you closer again, grinding his very obvious erection against you. “Trust me, love, I am more than ready to do this now.”

“Me too, but Freja’s napping right over there. And she’ll wake up screaming for a feed any minute.”

“Damn, I forgot.” He let go of you, groaning in frustration. Cockblocked by parental responsibilities. “I’ll go sort out a bottle for her.”

“Let me do it, I’ve hardly seen her all day. Give me twenty minutes to put her to bed, and then you can put me to bed.” After a final longing kiss, you climbed off his lap, avoiding the grabby hands that kept trying to squeeze your backside, and headed over to pick up your daughter. To your surprise though, her little recliner chair was empty and there was no obvious sign of her nearby. “Hang on. Where did the baby go?”

Your eyes scanned the floor in confusion. Although she could crawl and pull herself up to standing, there weren’t many places she could reach and with the door closed there was no way she could have left the room, yet there was no sign of her anywhere. As Thor joined you in this unexpected game of hide and seek your ears caught the faintest giggle from behind the curtain and you darted over to draw it back. There she was, standing with her nose pressed to the window pane, eyes fixed on the storm raging outside.

With a sigh of relief, you knelt down on one side of her, Thor on the other. “We thought you were asleep, little lady. How did you get all the way over here?”

At that moment there was a particularly loud crash of thunder and she squealed with delight, banging her little hand on the glass as she turned to look at him. “Dada!”

“That’s right, I made the thunder just for you.”

She turned towards him, wobbling on unsteady legs but before you could catch her she took her first step, and then a second, before collapsing into the waiting arms of her shocked and very proud father.

“Our clever girl! When did you learn to do that?” He looked down at her in wonderment, then back at you with a huge smile on his face. “Did you see that?”

Throwing your arms around them both, you kissed the top of her head fondly. “Definitely the best birthday ever.”


End file.
